Xion au Pays des Creepypastas
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween et Xion cherche désespérément un costume... Peut-être trouvera-t-elle des idées dans les films que Vanitas a téléchargé? Tiens, c'est quoi ce fichier nommé "Creepypastas"? UA (un peu) car après KH3, donc beaucoup de monde est présent ( comme Terra et Vanitas, par exemple). /!\ ATTENTION /!\ Certaines scènes peuvent choquer les personnes sensibles.


**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT/!\  
**

 **Certaines scènes décrites dans ce présent OS peuvent choquer la sensibilité de certaines personnes ou des plus jeunes! Si vous vous sentez mal lors de la lecture, je vous prierai bien sûr de l'arrêter et d'aller regarder un bon Disney.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney, je ne détiens aucun droit les concernant, soutenez l'œuvre originale.

Le film _Scream_ appartient à son réalisateur Wes Craven et aux productions Dimension Films et Woods Entertainment.

Le film _Ça_ , inspiré du roman éponyme de Stephen King, appartient à son réalisateur Tommy Lee Wallace et aux productions Lorimar Productions, DawnField Entertainment, The Konigsberg & Sanitsky Company et Greeb & Epstein Production.

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur ces films, je ne fais que les citer et ne gagne aucunement de l'argent à les citer, soutenez les œuvres originales.

Creepypastas:Histoire étrange et inquiétante diffusée sur Internet, sous différents formats de média. Légendes urbaines d'un nouveau genre.

 ** _Xion au Pays des Creepy Pastas _**

« _This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town, we call home_

 _Everybody hail to the pumpkin song…!_

… Mince! C'était "everyone"…! Argh… J'y arriverai jamais! » se plaignit Xion, une feuille remplie de gribouillis à la main, en plein milieu d'un couloir de la Forteresse Oubliée.

Eh oui, ce soir-là, c'était Halloween et comme chaque année, ce cher Prince des Citrouilles, Jack Skellington avait prévu une fête fantastique et terrifiante à la Ville d'Halloween. Et pour une fois, Sora et ses amis, qui n'ont plus de Sans-Cœur ni Xehanort sur le dos, sont bien décidés à y participer et à chanter à toute la nuit _This is Halloween…_ Seulement pour Xion, y a un hic'… Elle avait un peu de mal à retenir la chanson par cœur mais pire que tout, elle n'avait pas de costume ! Enfin, si, un chapeau de sorcière et des dents de vampires mais sa garde de robe pour Halloween se limitait à ça. Et elle n'avait pas plus d'idée sur un éventuel déguisement… Rien que d'y penser, elle souffla de découragement.

« Ben alors, petite sœur ? Ça va pas ? » lui demanda une douce voix masculine.

La petite brunette releva la tête et vit face à elle son meilleur ami, son grand frère spirituel, sa grande perche rousse préférée, Lea qui lui souriait malgré une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux verts. Il avait dû l'entendre se lamenter pour avoir ce regard, bravo !

« Oh si ! T'inquiètes pas, Lea ! répondit la jeune fille heureuse de le croiser. C'est juste que je suis à la bourre dans les préparatifs de la soirée… Et ça m'énerve, quoi… !

\- Arf ! Je vois… Pas cool… Mais à la bourre comment ?

\- Ben, j'ai pas encore de costume…

\- Hum, je compatis… Je veux bien t'aider mais compte pas sur moi pour te dire si c'est mieux de porter une jupe ou non ce soir…

\- Tu vas donner des idées aux lectrices, toi…

\- Très drôle !

\- Sinon, ben, si tu as des idées de déguisements en rab', je suis preneuse ! D'ailleurs, tu te déguises en quoi ?

\- Aah ! Pour toi, ça sera la surprise !

\- Hein mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'en tant que meilleure amie, je veux te faire la surprise !

\- Méchant ! répliqua Xion en tirant la langue.

\- Vilaine ! rigola Lea de plus belle.

\- Vous avez fini de vous lancer des fleurs ? questionna une voix derrière le dos de Lea.

\- Nan… C'est toi, Isa ? » s'étonna Xion.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés, avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde plaqué sur le visage… habillé en pantalon et débardeur déchirés, la peau entièrement peinte en brun et ocre et des oreilles postiches de chien plantées dans les cheveux.

« Fais wouf, s'te plaît ! ne put répliquer intelligemment Lea avant d'éclater dans un rire sonore face à l'accoutrement inhabituel de son ami, qui se retenait de rire à son tour…

\- Hi hi hi ! Oh pardon…! Dis donc, Naminé a fait un boulot phénoménal pour peindre tous tes poils de loup-garou… ! s'étonna Xion en ne regardant que le poignet de son ami aux cheveux bleus. C'est très réussi ! »

Nouveau fou rire de Lea.

« Merci, c'est gentil à toi, Xion, lui répondit Isa qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas suivre Lea dans son délire.

\- Ha ha… ! Mais oui, ça te va très bien, mon cher Isa ! fit Lea, une fois calmé, les larmes aux yeux. Dis, mon vieux frère, tu viens m'aider ? Y a encore des choses à rectifier sur mon costume…

\- … T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunier, faux frère, lui répondit Isa.

\- Xion, pour ton costume, les autres te donneront peut-être des idées, va les voir. Et au pire, regarde sur l'ordi, ça fait plusieurs jours que Vanitas y télécharge des films d'horreur…

\- Ok, merci », fit la jeune fille en les voyant s'éloigner.

Drriinngg, Drriinngg ! Portable. Vanitas. Quand on parle du Sans-Cœur…

« Allô ?

\- Bonsoir Xion… Dis-moi, quel est ton film d'horreur préféré ? lui répondit une voix étrange comme passée dans un mixeur.

\- Si je te réponds _La petite sirène,_ tu fais quoi, espèce de troll des montagnes dont je vois les cheveux dépasser du pilier juste devant moi ? »

Effectivement, juste en face d'elle, un pic de hérisson mal coiffé noir de jais dépassait de derrière un pilier. De derrière en sortit un Vanitas hilare, habillé avec une grande robe noire flottante, un masque blanc bizarre qui cachait une partie de son visage, son portable dans une main, un seau rempli de glaçons dans l'autre…

« Euh, attends, tu veux faire quoi là ? » demanda Xion, soudainement plus inquiète de son sort prochain.

Elle décampa vite fait lorsque le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore plus.

Et pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'Ansem le Sage, une bataille acharnée se livrait…

« 3…4…5 et mince je tombe dans le trou ! »

… sur un Jeu de Chasse aux Commandes.

« Ah pas de chance, Ven', en attendant je te pique ta commande « Salut », rit un grand brun baraqué aux yeux bleus.

\- NOOOONNN ! Terra, please ! J'ai tellement galéré pour l'obtenir ! supplia le blondinet aux cheveux en pétard.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est le jeu, mon pauvre Ven', ricana son « jumeau » de l'autre côté du plateau.

\- Rooxxass ! N'en rajoute pas, s'te plaît ! minauda le pauvre Ven'.

C'est à ce moment qu'une volée de glaçons ainsi qu'une Xion hurlant « C'est froid ! » surgirent dans la pièce suivi de Vanitas, secoué d'un puissant rire sadique.

« Au secours ! Sauvez-moi de ce taré !

\- Si on avait trouvé un moyen de le calmer, on l'aurait déjà fait, ma pauvre Xion… compatit Terra en observant cette scène des plus ordinaires pour lui.

\- Ça va, Xion ? demanda Roxas en aidant son amie à se relever du tapis sur lequel elle avait atterri dans sa folle course, tandis que Ven' essayait de sermonner son côté obscur toujours plié de rire.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, il voulait juste me faire une farce, rien de méchant… Tiens, vous n'êtes pas déguisés ?

\- Pas encore, Aqua et Naminé ont insisté pour s'occuper du mien donc j'attends sagement, fit le grand brun un peu gêné. Faut dire qu'une armure de chevalier noir n'est pas facile à manipuler mais elles voulaient absolument s'en occuper… J'ai pas pu dire non, ha ha !

\- Moi, moi, je suis déguisé ! Regarde, Xion ! renchérit Ventus en se postant devant la jeune fille.

\- En Sans-Cœur ?

\- Oui ! répondit le garçon avec des étoiles dans les yeux et vêtu d'un pyjama duveteux en forme de Sans-Cœur kawaï.

\- Trop mignon, bravo ! Même si tu ne risques pas de gagner le prix d'épouvante, c'est très réussi !

\- Merciii Xion ! T'es trop gentille ! s'exclama le garçon aux anges, trop fier de son costume.

\- Et toi, Roxas ?

\- Ça sera la surprise pour toi !

\- QUOI ? Tu t'es passé le mot avec Lea ou quoi ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher ! sourit son meilleur ami pas gêné du tout de la laisser mariner.

\- Vous êtes pas marrants…

\- TERRA ! s'écrièrent deux voix féminines dans le couloir.

Deux sublimes créatures vêtues de blanc entrèrent au pas de course dans la pièce, une lourde armure médiévale repeinte en noir et décorée d'enluminures rouges dans les bras : Aqua dans une robe de mariée déchirée et maculée de peinture rouge, un voile vaporeux dans ses cheveux bleus en bataille et Naminé, une longue robe droite à longues manches, le visage poudré de blanc et des larmes noires de mascara sur les joues. Les deux jeune femmes déposèrent en riant l'armure en face de Terra, très fières de leur travail.

« Une mariée ensanglantée et un fantôme…, commenta Xion en les regardant faire essayer à Terra le costume.

\- Ça aurait été encore plus marrant si elles avaient été en zombies, proposa Roxas en pensant tout haut.

\- Riku se déguise déjà en zombie…, souffla Vanitas qui avait retrouvé son dédain habituel.

\- Oh ça va, calmos Van'...

\- Riku est en zombie ? réagit Xion.

\- Ouais, Sora en vampire et Kaïri en sorcière.

\- Super original… Ils ont trouvé ça tous seuls ?

\- Mais ferme-la, Vanilla ! Tu crois que c'est plus original de se déguiser en tueur de _Scream_ ? s'emporta Roxas, rouge de colère face à aux remarques désagréables du garçon brun.

\- MAIS ELLE COMMENCE À ME SAOULER, LA BARBIE !

\- DE QUOI ?

\- Ah non, recommencez pas à vous disputer ! s'écria Naminé devant la dispute imminente.

\- Bon bah, moi, je vais chercher des idées, hein… ! Je vous laisse ! s'éclipsa Xion avant de recevoir un coup par accident.

\- Xion ! Si tu veux de l'aide pour ton costume, n'hésites pas à venir nous voir, avec Naminé ! On est devenu super fortes en conception et réalisation de costumes ! proposa gentiment Aqua en maîtrisant sans trop de peine les deux belligérants de la soirée.

\- Merci ! J'y penserai ! » répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Xion passa donc par le passage secret et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur d'Ansem le Sage, loin des cris provenant du bureau. C'est sûrement là que Vanitas gardait ses films. Il y aura deux « cinéphiles » déguisés ce soir à la soirée… ! En soupirant un peu, elle alluma l'appareil.

« Bonsoir Xion ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? lui demanda une voix robotisée mais malgré tout aimable et joyeuse d'avoir l'adolescente pour Utilisatrice.

\- Bonsoir Tron, j'aurai besoin d'accéder aux fichiers téléchargés sur la session de Van', s'il te plaît, demanda la jeune fille en souriant à l'écran.

\- As-tu le mot de passe ?

« TenebraeRex_biatch »… J'en reviens toujours pas que ça soit ça son mot de passe, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Xion tout en tapant sur le clavier.

\- Que veux-tu, ça correspond bien à sa nature, plaisanta gentiment Tron. Je te laisse, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Merci beaucoup Tron… !... Bon voyons ces fichiers… »

Une demi-dizaine de milliers de fichiers téléchargés récemment s'affichèrent et donnèrent le tournis à la jeune chercheuse… Mais il passe sa vie sur le Net, le maudit Van' ! Elle désespérait déjà en se demandant si elle aurait le temps de tout éplucher avant qu'il soit temps de partir… Allons, courage ! Xion se faisait un devoir de trouver une idée !

Les secondes lui semblaient être des minutes, les minutes des heures, à chercher indéfiniment dans cette base de donnée immense… Surtout quand le dossier avait été crypté et qu'il fallait trouver le code pour le déchiffrer… Vanitas a des trucs à cacher, c'est flippant. Certains fichiers finirent à la trappe sans qu'elle les ait lus. Plus le temps passait, moins elle était concentrée sur ces recherches horrifiques et plus elle perdait ce temps précieux avant le départ. La migraine la guettait avant même que la fête ne commence et toujours pas de costume en vue… Totalement découragée, elle finit malgré tout par abandonner en soupirant bruyamment. Quelle heure était-il ? 20h15 à sa montre… il y a encore une grosse heure avant d'y aller… Bon, elle allait demander à Aqua de l'aider finalement, elle pourrait faire une robe noire simple et avec du maquillage, ça sera plié. Cependant, la jeune fille ne se résolut pas à abandonner si facilement. Allez un dernier fichier pour terminer… Tiens celui-là, « Creepypastas »… Mot de passe nécessaire… Non mais sérieux, y a quelque chose contre elle aujourd'hui !

Drrriinngg… Drriiinnggg…

Argh ! Et ce portable ! Si c'est encore Vanitas, il va l'entendre… ! Énervée comme elle était, elle aurait crié sur le premier truc venu à sa rencontre.

Mais rien sur son portable… Et la sonnerie continuait de retentir… Derrière la porte qui menait à l'Usine des Sans-Cœur. Depuis quand y avait-il un téléphone dans cette pièce ? La jeune fille, à la fois inquiétée et intriguée par cet élément étrange, finit par se lever de son siège et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte. Ses mains tremblantes saisirent la poignée et elle entra dans la large pièce. En son centre, il y avait, en effet, un portable tout simple, posé au milieu de la pièce, tout seul. Seule sa sonnerie résonnait dans la pièce. Aucun autre bruit aux alentours, pas même le bruit mécanique des machines du laboratoire, normalement toujours en marche… Il continuait à sonner, sonner, remplissant de son cri angoissant, le vide de la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Xion s'avança prudemment jusqu'à l'objet détraqué. Son voyage lui parut durer des heures alors qu'elle n'était qu'à cent mètres de cette chose criarde, comme ralentie dans sa marche hésitante…

Prudente, presque méfiante, elle finit par arriver et elle saisit avec une lenteur incroyable, l'objet téléphonique. La sonnerie se stoppa nette à cet instant et le silence se fit… Un frisson glacé parcourut la frêle échine de la jeune fille. Presqu'aussitôt, la porte de la salle informatique se referma d'un coup sec et la fit sursauter ! Xion laissa un jappement apeuré sortir de sa bouche, une sueur froide perla son front blanc… Sa respiration saccadée ne voulait pas se calmer et de la buée passa à travers ses jolies lèvres pâles… La salle devenait de plus en plus froide et elle serra à s'en blanchir les doigts le téléphone, très mal à l'aise et l'estomac noué.

« Voyons, Xion, ce… ce doit être un courant d'air… hein ? Pas de quoi avoir peur, … enfin ! pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer. Allons… Allons rejoindre les autres… ! Vite… ! »

Courant presque pour sortir de la salle oppressante, elle se dépêcha de pousser la porte de toutes ses forces. Elle lui avait paru si légère lorsqu'elle était entrée, y a à peine deux minutes ! À présent, elle aurait juré qu'elle se déchirait les muscles pour pouvoir la pousser ! Dans un ultime effort de panique, la porte finit par céder et la fit entrer dans la pièce suivante. Mais pourquoi fait-il si noir ? Quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière pendant son absence ? Raahh, où était l'interrupteur ? Mais c'était pas incroyable, elle n'arrivait même pas à retrouver le mur !

Xion finit par se rappeler qu'elle avait toujours le portable en sa possession. Peut-être qu'il y avait une option « lampe torche » dessus ? Hésitante, les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ouvrit le téléphone et sursauta de plus belle ! Elle parierait que c'était le téléphone de Vanitas car sa photo en fond d'écran était étrange et effrayante… C'était un chien, peut-être un husky pris en pleine nuit mais fait étrange, il souriait et la fixait. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, comme si sa gueule était trop grande, disproportionnée. Et c'était un sourire comme humain. Son sourire humain, angoissant, presque malsain… Et son regard, c'était comme s'il fixait sa prochaine proie… Et les traces rouges, c'était du… ? Réprimant un violent frisson d'angoisse et d'horreur, Xion arrêta vivement de fixer cette horrifique image et enclencha l'option « lampe torche » au milieu de l'écran… Qui était d'ailleurs la seule option présente…

Le flash blafard l'aveugla une minute, une minute de silence où elle n'entendit que sa respiration saccadée. La vue lui revint progressivement et ce qu'elle vit, fut une très mauvaise surprise… Devant elle se tenait une forêt de grands arbres, des séquoias peut-être, mais sans épines, comme morts et l'herbe à leurs pieds était sèche et noire. Xion n'y comprit plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans une forêt ? Elle se retourna vivement, cherchant la porte du laboratoire qu'elle avait empruntée. Elle était bien derrière elle, pareille à celle dans ses souvenirs… Mais elle était plantée dans l'herbe noire, sans murs pour la soutenir et aucune trace de la salle précédente. Effrayée, Xion recula :

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut-elle hurler sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa gorgé sèche et nouée.

Elle finit par heurter un tronc et un bruit de froissement se fit alors entendre au niveau de son crâne. Sursautant à ce nouveau bruit étrange, Xion fit de nouveau volte-face ! Accrochée à l'arbre mort, il y avait une simple feuille de papier. La jeune fille aurait dit qu'elle provenait d'un cahier d'écolier, petit et aux pages quadrillées… Mais cet élève serait très dérangé… Il y avait un unique message, griffonné avec rage : « You can't run away ».

Xion réprima encore un nouveau frisson lorsqu'elle aperçut une nouvelle tâche blanche sur un autre arbre, à la lumière de sa lampe torche improvisée. Oubliant un peu son angoisse, un peu intriguée, elle se rapprocha de la feuille quadrillée. Il n'y avait pas de message cette fois, mais un dessin. C'était celui d'un grand homme très mince, habillé en costume et cravate rouge mais il n'avait pas de visage… C'était étrange, cela lui faisait penser à Jack Skellington…

Elle entendit soudainement le téléphone grésiller. Le soulevant pour regarder ce qui n'allait pas, elle s'aperçut au même moment qu'un grand squelette mince en costume était en face d'elle, à quelques mètres… Une cravate rouge sang serrait sa colonne vertébrale sans chair. Il était immobile dans le calme angoissant de la forêt et ses orbites vides étaient tournées vers la jeune fille. Oui, il avait bien le visage de Jack mais il était inexpressif, inquiétant… Aucun sentiment ne paraissait, rien, sauf une angoisse grandissante dans le cœur de Xion. Elle serrait de plus en plus la feuille de papier froissé dans ses mains et le portable ne cessait de grésiller tout comme la lumière ne cessait de sauter… Elle se sentait si petite, si affaiblie face à cette entité. La lumière s'éteignit subitement pendant une seconde. Lorsqu'elle se ralluma, le squelette s'était rapproché de deux mètres, ses orbites vides toujours rivées sur sa faible cible humaine. Un frisson incontrôlé parcourut tout le corps de Xion. Une désagréable sensation de danger imminent et une tension horrifique montaient, montaient le long de son être, lui serrant la gorge. Sur le point de s'enfuir en courant, Xion tenta, osa poser une folle question à ce personnage de cauchemar :

« Jack, c'est toi ? »

Les yeux vides du squelette s'allumèrent subitement, rouges luisants et des choses commencèrent à ramper sur le sol avec frénésie ! Folle de peur et d'angoisse, Xion hurla et prit les jambes à son cou. Elle s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt noire, les choses toujours à sa poursuite ! Le téléphone portable ne cessait pas de grésiller et les bruits se rapprochaient ! Soudain, un abri fait de tôle apparut par miracle devant elle ! Se faisant plus agile qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, elle se jeta sur la porte de métal et s'engouffra précipitamment dans la bâtisse.

Xion s'effondra sur le parquet joliment lustré et brillant de la maison où elle avait atterri… Attendez, du parquet dans un abri en tôle ? Ici tout était éclairé, des murs de bois se dressaient et séparaient les différentes pièces joliment décorées. C'était un peu bas de plafond mais Xion arrivait sans trop de peine à traverser le couloir. Son souffle avait repris son rythme normal et sa peur s'était évanouie, elle se sentait en sécurité dans cette petite maison de bois, si charmante, si protectrice… Elle arriva finalement dans une petite pièce où étaient empilées plusieurs caisses en bois sombre. L'une d'elles était à terre et portait une petite étiquette en papier. Curieuse, Xion s'approcha et lut :

« Ouvre-moi ». Et c'était signé Ben Drowned.

Ne se méfiant pas plus et portée par l'allégresse, elle obéit à ce cher Ben. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur un joli cristal bleu azur,… qui avait aussi un étiquette. Mais celle-ci disait :

« You shouldn't have done that. »

Hein ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas dû faire ça ? Elle avait pourtant obéit… Ça redevenait bizarre. Elle se releva, tourna un peu les talons… et tomba nez-à-nez avec un pantin qui était subitement apparu dans la pièce ! Xion sauta sur place en criant, terrifiée sur le coup et trébucha sur la caisse en bois ! Après un sacré vacarme, elle finit par se relever. Elle observa alors son étrange visiteur… Comme toutes les choses qu'elle avait vues ce soir-là, il était inquiétant. Ces bras, ces jambes étaient désarticulés, la robe de soubrette rouge sang qu'il portait était déchiré, ses collants rayés aussi… Et puis, son visage, son visage ! C'était le sien ! Des perles bleues marines pour les yeux et des fils noirs corbeaux pour les cheveux ! Et ce visage sculpté reproduisait son nez pointu et ses pommettes rondes… Mais il lui paraissait si mort, si froid ! Elle avait froid, si soudainement, son cœur s'affolait… ! Elle devait sortir, elle étouffait…

Xion se précipita dans le couloir, à perdre haleine… La disposition des pièces avaient changé, la maison se résumait à présent à un long couloir vers une porte de bois sculptée. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait sortir de là ! Elle se retourna, elle ne voyait plus le pantin dans la pièce… Car il était devant elle ! Elle sursauta de nouveau et se plaqua contre le mur en face du pantin. Elle se déplaça. La tête diabolique en bois la suivait, tranquillement mais sûrement. Comme un prédateur dangereux, détraqué et monstrueux. Ce pantin maudit la suivait… Mais pourquoi cela lui arrivait à elle ? voulut-elle pleurer. Désespérée, elle se rua vers la porte, courant de toutes ses forces, ignorant l'affreux bruit grinçant et mécanique dans son dos… ! Elle franchit la porte avant lui, la referma vivement en ignorant le bruit de casse qu'il y avait derrière et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le nouveau paysage enneigé qui s'offrait à elle.

La jeune fille apeurée et épuisée courut encore quelques minutes dans la poudreuse avant de reprendre la marche dans cette forêt silencieuse de conifères touffus. Le paysage de montagne en pleine nuit était très beau à regarder mais Xion ne voulut pas s'y fier. Le silence de la nuit mettait à présent tous ses sens en alerte, elle ne se sentait pas tranquille et pas tout à fait seule… Même elle ne voyait rien bouger dans les arbres, n'entendait rien, elle avait la sensation d'être observée… Et le froid l'engourdissait et crispait encore plus ses doigts sur le portable au fond d'écran terrifiant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où se réchauffer, sinon elle allait finir congeler ou pire, s'il y avait réellement quelque chose qui la suivait… Elle marcha encore un peu et finit par tomber de nouveau sur une maisonnée de bois, perdue dans la montagne. Dans la nuit calme, elle réussit à l'atteindre mais elle hésita à l'ouvrir… Qui sait quelle mauvaise surprise l'attend encore derrière ? Mais elle se sentait toujours observée… Elle finit par entrer.

C'était une maison avec une unique grande pièce, deux fauteuils trônaient face à la cheminée dans laquelle était allumé un grand feu rassurant. Un autre fauteuil était recouvert d'un grand linge près de la fenêtre. Sur une table basse, entre les deux premiers fauteuils, se trouvaient une petite boîte aux peintures délavées mais qui restait jolie malgré ça. Comme dans le grenier de la précédente maison, elle mourrait d'envie de la toucher et de l'ouvrir mais elle ne fit rien, pas comme la dernière fois… Mais, une douce musique monta de ladite boîte et en sortit un grand clown mince, habillé de tissus et de plumes colorés. Ses cheveux rouges défiaient la pesanteur et ses yeux verts illuminaient son visage barbouillé de peinture. Il dansa avec légèreté vers son invitée :

« Xion ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Laughing Axel, ton meilleur ami ! annonça le clown heureux.

\- Oh ! Axel ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »murmura Xion en étouffant un sanglot de soulagement.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et la chaleur embrasa le cœur de Xion.

« Tu sais, nous t'avons attendue longtemps avec Roxas…, se plaignit un peu Laughing Axel.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis désolée, j'ai vu tant de choses terrifiantes, j'ai mis du temps à m'en débarrasser…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, on a fait un fauteuil en t'attendant, déclara-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

\- Un fauteuil ? J'ai mis tant de temps que ça ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, lui assura de nouveau le clown. Va le voir, il est sous le drap ! »

Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ami, même vêtu bizarrement, Xion sautilla jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira le drap d'un coup, se demandant quel fauteuil ils avaient pu créer. Elle se retint de vomir en voyant le résultat. Ce n'était un fauteuil fait de velours ou en paille, non… mais un fauteuil construit avec des os humains… Elle était si choquée par l'horreur de cette macabre découverte qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le bracelet noir et blanc de Roxas était accrochée à un des os qui formaient les accoudoirs.

« Il va falloir que tu participes aussi, ma meilleure amie »

Xion se retourna en pleurs vers son interlocuteur. Le feu s'était éteint, soufflé comme une bougie. En face, se tenait un sinistre clown vêtu en noir et blanc. Ses longs cheveux rouges avaient la couleur du sang séché, sa peau était plus pâle qu'un cadavre, ses yeux verts et froids exorbités par la folie et injecté de sang et sa bouche se retrouvait peinte en noir dont dépassaient des dents pointues comme des couteaux. Et il souriait encore et encore.

« Xion, viens jouer avec moiiii… Mon amiiee, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Non pitié, Axel… ! Je t'en supplie… !commença à sangloter la jeune fille à bout de force.

Soudain, la vitre se brisa et de longs bras crochus l'attrapèrent et l'attiraient au dehors. Elle se débattit, hurla, supplia dans un vacarme affolant, provoqué par le rire de dément poussé par Laughing Axel et le fracas du verre tombant sur le sol. Et pourtant, elle l'entendit.

« XION ! RÉPONDS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

C'était Lea. Avec sa vraie voix, rassurante et bienveillante. Où était-il ? Paniquée par la silhouette du clown roux qui se rapprochait très dangereusement, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et se débattit de plus belle pour se libérer de la créature du dehors.

« Lea ! Au secours !

\- Mais j'arrive, mon amie… Ma meilleure amie, viens jouer une dernière fois avec moiiii, susurra tel un serpent le clown fou, dont les doigts crochus et ensanglantés se rapprochaient de son visage.

\- XION ! RÉPONDS !

\- LEA ! OÙ ES TU, PAR PITIÉ ? hurla de désespoir la jeune fille, agitant une dernière fois les bras.

Lea était là. Il était sur le portable qu'elle avait, il appelait, son image tapait contre l'écran comme pour venir l'aider. Dans un dernier espoir de sortir de ce cauchemar, elle glissa son doigt sur la touche verte… Et elle tomba dans le vide, un vide tout noir qui se cachait sous le parquet du chalet…

"Oh Xion ! Regarde, j'ai fait cette robe en pensant à toi ! Elle serait bien pour ce soir, non ?"

« C'est si gentil à toi, Naminé ! Tu me sauves ! Je regarde encore les dossiers de Van' et j'essaie ! »

Pourquoi ce dialogue ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?... Sa conscience s'évanouit dans un lit de pétales de roses rouges…

« Xion… Hé Xion… ! fit une voix bienveillante en lui secouant l'épaule.

\- Hein ? » ne put que répondre faiblement la jeune fille en levant sa tête de ses bras croisés sur le clavier de l'ordinateur d'Ansem.

Sa tête tournait un peu, la salle était bien là, illuminée. Tout était là, comme avant… Xion se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait réveillée et découvrit Lea et Roxas, légèrement penchés sur elles, souriants. Oui, c'étaient bien eux, ses vrais amis magnifiquement déguisés. Roxas était en costume blanc, une rose, aussi rouge que sa fine cravate, à la boutonnière et des dents de vampires à la bouche tandis que Lea était vêtu d'un manteau gris foncé dont les extrémités avaient de la fourrure noire. Des grandes cornes courbées et argentées de diable réussissaient à tenir sur son front et des cristaux verts se tenaient près de ses yeux, renforçant encore plus la profondeur de son regard. Xion les regarda un peu bêtement avant de déclarer :

« Waah ! Vous avez bien fait de me garder la surprise, vous êtes superbes !

\- Merci, princesse ! sourit de plus belle Roxas en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus en Dame Rouge.

\- Trop aimable, rigola la jeune fille en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de bal rouge sans manches dont les grands volants faisant passer à une volée de pétales de roses. Deux d'entre eux étaient reliés à ses majeurs par des bagues dorées. Ses yeux maquillés de noir lui donnaient un air sombre et triste. Elle était la Reine tourmentée, la Dame Rouge au destin sanglant.

\- Naminé a vraiment fait des merveilles ! renchérit-elle.

\- Dire que je me moquais de ses piètres talents de couturières, avant… Je me sens bien bête ! répondit Lea.

\- Bon, on va devoir y aller, hein…, s'impatienta Roxas

\- Oui, oui… Désolée, je ne pensais pas m'assoupir comme ça…

\- Pas de problème. Au fait, tu rêvais à quoi ? Tu avais l'air bien agitée…

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus mais franchement, ça devait pas être très drôle. J'ai encore des frissons rien que pour en parler. Mais par contre, ne te déguises jamais en clown, Lea…

\- Hein ? Pourquoi cette idée ?

\- Juste ne le fais pas… Je tremble rien que d'imaginer ça…

\- En même temps, tu as regardé le film _Ça_ dans les fichiers de Van' ! Y a de quoi avoir peur des clowns, commenta le vampire de la bande en louchant sur l'ordinateur.

\- Roxas n'a pas d'interdit, lui ? minauda le grand diable roux.

\- Non, lui, il a pas une face de troll terrifiante, lança Xion en souriant.

\- Hé ! Garde tes compliments, Miss Corbact ! contre-attaqua Lea en souriant encore plus.

\- Bon, ça suffit, les enfants ! On reste sage si on veut aller à la fête ! s'exclama Roxas en les prenant tous les deux par le bras.

\- Oui, papa, répondirent en chœur les deux complices.

\- Allez, direction Halloween ! »

Les trois amis se précipitèrent pour sortir et espérer arriver l'heure pour la Fête de ce cher Jack. Cependant, Xion s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, regardant derrière son épaule. Sur le bureau de l'ordinateur, le fichier « Creepypastas » avait été ouvert mais elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait lu ou vu à l'intérieur… Un frisson la parcourut et instinctivement, elle se précipita pour le fermer. Comme une boîte de Pandore qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir. Ainsi, se dit-elle, je suis sûre que rien n'arrivera, que je suis en sécurité… Même si je ne sais plus pourquoi. Convaincue, elle courut vers ses amis qui l'attendaient, fermant la porte à double tour.

Dans l'Usine de Sans-Cœur, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

FIN

 **Happy Halloween, chers lecteurs ! ;)**

 **Creepypastas utilisées** :

Smiling Dog

Slender Man

La cartouche maudite de _Zelda Majora's Mask_ ou Ben Drowned

Laughting Jack


End file.
